


this blessing wears no disguise

by a_little_epiphany



Series: yachi week 2k16~ [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Happy birthday Yachi!, Yachi Week 2016
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_little_epiphany/pseuds/a_little_epiphany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yachi can really be considered a blessing, but she never needed to wear a disguise for them to know that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this blessing wears no disguise

Yachi traces the curve of the stencil in pink, observing the other colourful cartoon-esque flowers that bloomed on her page, lined with bright, sparkling ink. The light from her desk lamp is warm and provides enough light for her to be able to focus on her doodling. Her homework remains unfinished beside her, neat, clean equations that may forever remain unanswered. 

Well, no. She'd have to finish it, eventually, because if not, the teacher might call on her for an answer the next day, and she wouldn't know, and then everyone will cackle as the teacher swoops in for the kill and— 

She needs to clear her head. 

Her mother is in the living room and sitting on her favourite side of the couch, legs crossed but still appearing calm and elegant as she frowns at her laptop. Her coworkers must be giving her trouble again—people always forget to appreciate her mother, and it's awful, because she's so beautiful and reliable and responsible and amazing and industrious... so very, very industrious. The lighting in here is much dimmer than in her bedroom, most of it emitting from the old TV that's playing a dramatic romance movie at a low, buzzing volume. 

"Mom, I'm going to take a walk, okay?" She calls as soft as she can so as to still be heard, but not disturbing her mother's peace and quiet. 

Madoka nods to signal she's listening, before adding, "Stay safe, alright? Don't follow any strange men who offer you candy," and then, "Oh, wait, but don't you want—" but Yachi is already out the door, fumbling as she tries to walk and tie her shoes at the same time. 

Taking a walk does do good to clear her head. The September air is crisp, and cool, but a tinge of warmth from late summer days blends into it to create the perfect atmosphere. Leaves are tinted in reds and oranges, those autumn colours just barely beginning to take over the bright greens. 

Yachi hums, a smile forming on her face. It's been such a great year! She's made so many great friends, like the volleyball club, particularly Hinata, Yamaguchi and Kiyoko—they're so nice and Kiyoko-san's really, really pretty as well! Not only that, but she's made friends in more than just Miyagi, but also Tokyo! Kaori-chan, Yukie-chan, Eri-chan, Mako-san... 

It's safe to say that Yachi honest-to-god adores the volleyball club (and likewise, though she is mostly unaware of this fact). 

There's a rustle from somewhere in front of her, and a boy rounds the corner. He's rather tall, from Yachi's 149.7 cm perspective, but she knows him. She knows she knows him. 

He comes to a stop next to her, and smiles, and it returns to her. He's Aoba Jōsai's reserve setter: Oikawa's protégé, as she overheard him trilling fondly. He looks and acts nice enough — she remembers from one of the matches. 

But what's his name??? Sahara? Kahaba? "Yahara!" She says proudly, before noticing she said it out loud, and as a result blushing furiously. 

"Yahaba, actually," he corrects kindly, laughing, "You're Karasuno's manager, right? Yachi-san?" 

Yachi grins again at the mention of Karasuno, before reverting back to her shy persona. "U-Uh, yessir...!" He's so pretty! Does he have fangirls like Oikawa-kun?! What if they want to kill me?!?! Gwuahhhh I'm gonna dieeeeee—

"Well, see you around then, Yacchan, since we live nearby," he chuckles, "Oh, and, happy birthday!" 

"Oh, u-um, bye!" She waves, but then it settles... happy birthday? 

Yachi makes a move to check her shiny new white watch, which sure enough, reads September 4th in dark, blinking font. 

Yachi runs home. 

When she gets there, however, the door is open, startling her, and it's much darker in the hallway then she remembers. Turning pale, she gulps. Oh god... Did someone break in? If so, what do they want? Wait, what if they murdered her mom??? There's a thump in the dark, and she sees a shadowy shape move. Yachi's soul leaves her body in that moment, but maybe... if she just moved a little forward into the hall... to flip the light switch... nothing to be worried about, haha... 

Taking a deep breath, she braves it, flipping the lights on, but this isn't what she expected. 

"Happy birthday, Yachi!" Everyone yells in unison, her mother bringing out a beautiful strawberry shortcake. Tsukishima eyes it hungrily, but Yamaguchi pulls him aside to come and greet her personally. 

"I hope you had a good day, Yachi!" He says cheerfully, "Happy birthday! My gift is the one in the purple and yellow wrapping paper—down there, you see? O-Open it first, yeah?" 

Tsukishima scoffs and looks like he wants to return to the cake, but not before grumbling out a "Happy birthday, Yachi," and then adding, "Can I have the first slice of cake?" 

Yachi tears up a little—she hasn't had a birthday party in years, but here she is, having one she didn't even plan. Heck, she didn't even know today was her birthday until — what was his name? Yahaba? — pointed it out. God bless his nice soul, she thinks with utter seriousness. 

"Can I have the first slice of cake?" Tsukishima repeats louder, and she's so kind she says, "Yes, of course!" 

Hinata comes to intervene—"Gwaaah! Tsukishima, it's Yacchan's birthday, she gets the first piece of cake! Not you, Stingyshima! I bet you didn't even get her a gift!" 

Tsukishima sniffs disdainfully, peering down at Hinata, "My presence is a present, shrimpy." 

"FIGHT ME TSUKISHIMA." 

And later than night, between all the petty squabbling, video games, fighting, basic volleyball, excitable gift-opening and everyone falling asleep in the living room, Yachi had to say, that really was the best birthday party she ever had. 

Right now, in this moment, as she looks around at all her teammates: Sawamura-kun, lying calmly, Sugawara-kun wrapped around him; Asahi-kun shaking from the cold, Noya-kun draped across him and Tanaka-kun while drooling, and Tanaka-kun is snoring — Ennoshita-kun is sleeping peacefully in between Kinoshita-kun and Narita-kun, who sleep just as peacefully, Kiyoko-san positioned elegantly even in her slumber, Hinata-kun and Kageyama-kun splayed haphazardly in the middle, and Yamaguchi-kun and Tsukishima-kun sleeping back to back like the best friends they are...

She's never had better friends.


End file.
